


Una conversazione non possibile

by Mikirise



Series: Conversazioni [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Charles è un po' meno buono di quello che tutti pensano, Erik Has Feelings, Erik è un po' più buono di quanto tutti pensano, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Raven knows, era sempre un regalo di Natale ed è sempre molto fumato, la gente muore qui, è legato a Pura e semplice conversazione ma who cares
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Charles [file danneggiato] salva dall'annegamento Erik. Erik e Charles diventano [file danneggiato] amici. Erik [file danneggiato] uccide una persona. Charles [file danneggiato].





	Una conversazione non possibile

**Author's Note:**

> Ho troppo mal di testa per chiedere adeguatamente scusa per questa cosa. La verità è che non ho mai scritto di Charles ed Erik e adesso mi rendo conto del perché.  
> Per quel che vi dico io, Charles è fantastico e io lo amo eccetera eccetera, ma pure lui ha fatto degli errori grossolani e al limite del cattivo. Non dico nei film, ma... comunque non possono cambiare così tanto i personaggi. Ripeto, io Charles lo amo, e amo pure Erik e li amo insieme. Solo che sono masochista.

# Una conversazione non possibile

  
  
  
**[2017]**  
  
Tony gli mostra la scacchiera con un cenno della testa ed Erik lo guarda con diffidenza, mentre il ragazzo si siede e posa una mano sotto il mento, guardando la tastiera non toccata, con le gambe accavallate e un sorriso che deve essere così vivo soltanto per colpa dell'età. L'età ha colpa che il tempo probabilmente non ha ed Erik è decisamente troppo vecchio per questi giochi che continuano a proporgli. È troppo stanco. Troppo solo. Troppo instabile. È troppo arrabbiato anche per essere così vecchio. Per questo si siede davanti al ragazzo e sbatte lentamente le palpebre, togliendosi il vecchio cappello dalla testa e guarda verso il basso, con le spalle curve e una rassegnazione che non ci sarebbe stata la settimana prima. Il mese prima. Un anno prima.  
  
“Perché tu?” chiede, con voce grave, mentre alza lo sguardo e Tony alza le spalle, come se quella fosse la domanda più stupida del mondo.   
  
“Giochi con gli scacchi neri o con quelli bianchi?” chiede, poggiando la guancia sulla mano, senza il sorriso che tutti gli vedono indossare in televisione. “Normalmente io uso quelli neri, perché, ugh, dico che gioco con gli scacchi che mi ricordano di più la mia anima, ma tu devi avere l'anima un po' più scura della mia, che dici? Neri? Bianchi? Vuoi provare a stare dalla parte degli angeli, per una volta?”  
  
“Perché tu?” ripete lentamente, come se non fosse sicuro che Tony abbia capito la sua domanda. Il ragazzo assottiglia lo sguardo e sospira.  
  
“Perché me lo ha chiesto Charles” risponde stancamente e indica di nuovo la scacchiera. “Nero o bianco.”  
  
“Nero” risponde il vecchio e si sistema sulla sedia di legno che il ragazzo ha sistemato sul prato. “Ma perché te.”  
  
Tony chiude gli occhi e sospira. “Ma lo volevo io il nero, dai” si lamenta neanche fosse un bambino e gira la scacchiera, facendo in modo che la parte con gli scacchi neri finisca dalla parte di Erik. “Ti ho detto che me lo ha chiesto Charles” ripete, ruotando gli occhi e cercando di capire che mossa fare per prima.   
  
“Perché?” chiede ancora Erik. E immagina di sapere il perché, ma ha bisogno che il ragazzino lo dica ad alta voce, per non ingannare la sua età che lo rende incline a tanti viaggi mentali, a tanta nostalgia.   
  
Guarda il ragazzo far passare lo sguardo da lui alla scacchiera e a lui ancora una volta, e poi fare una smorfia. “Non me lo ha detto.” Fa una pausa in cui si stropiccia stancamente l'occhio. “Ma ho le mie teorie. Qualche tempo fa ha detto che io e Steve gli ricordiamo te e lui. L'ho preso ovviamente come l'insulto che è, anche perché io nella relazione non sarei il Charles.” Sbatte lentamente le palpebre. “Sarei te.” Si lecca le labbra e ruota ancora gli occhi. “Immagino che dal punto di vista di Charles sia un complimento, perché l'amore è cieco, ma, voglio dire, sappiamo entrambi che essere il te in una relazione è uno schifo.”  
  
Erik si avvolge nel suo cappotto e non risponde alla provocazione del ragazzo, che comunque si limita a scrollare le spalle e muovere un cavallo sulla scacchiera. Sorprendentemente, si ritrova a pensare, è una mossa che avrebbe fatto anche Charles. Odiava il pensiero di dover sacrificare i pedoni. Pensava che ci sarebbe stato un modo per far sì che non ci fosse sacrificio inutile, che non ci fosse un massacro. Anche nel gioco, era uno stupido idealista.   
  
“Immagino che in questo gioco perverso del professore,” continua il ragazzo, “io debba essere la tua controparte giovanile. Certo, voglio dire, la tua controparte più bella, più intelligente e decisamente meno problematica. Quindi.” Alza le sopracciglia e sospira. “A te la mossa, vecchio me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**[1962]**  
  
  
~~Charles sbarra gli occhi e guarda sotto di lui e poi intorno a lui. Ha fatto una stupidaggine. Oh mio Dio. Pensa di aver ucciso un uomo. Oh mio Dio. È troppo giovane per finire in prigione. Guarda la sua macchina accostata e il lago davanti a lui ed è probabilmente ubriaco e grazie al cielo non si è portato dietro Raven e non l'ha coinvolta in nessun incidente.~~  
  
~~Prende un respiro profondo, dicendosi che sta facendo la cosa giusta, che comunque~~ non può lasciare una persona annegare ~~, e inizia a slacciarsi la giacca e togliersi i pantaloni e le scarpe, per buttarsi nel lago. “Non ti preoccupare!” grida e non capisce molto bene a chi lo sta dicendo, perché il ragazzo che ha investito non può essere cosciente, visto che lo avrà _sicuramente_ ucciso. ~~“Sto venendo a salvarti!” ~~L'alcol gli ha fatto male e non avrebbe dovuto guidare, lo sa, ne è consapevole, ma, quale sarebbe stata l'alternativa, in fondo? Chiamare Raven? Moira? Ugh, no. Fuori questione. Come è fuori questione che lasci morire uno sconosciuto. O che non lo soccorra. Ha probabilmente ucciso una persona, ma non per questo non ne affronterà le conseguenze. Ugh.~~  
  
~~Quindi si butta in acqua, giusto il tempo per sentire qualcuno rispondere:~~ “No, no, lasciami qui!” ~~Ma ormai è troppo tardi. Charles nuota il più velocemente possibile e prende il ragazzo che continua a scalciare, come a non voler essere salvato, nonostante l'evidente sangue che gli esce dalla testa.~~  
  
È così che si sono incontrati la prima volta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**[1969]**  
  
“Okay, per noi, due pinte di birra,” inizia a ordinare Charles, indicando se stesso ed Erik, che poggia i gomiti sul bancone con un sorriso divertito. Poi entrambi si girano verso Raven, che alza un sopracciglio. “Per lei una Coca-Cola.”  
  
“Oh, ma dai!” protesta lei. “Sono un'adulta Charles! Posso bere. Ho l'età giusta per bere, lo sai vero? Erik!”  
  
Erik alza le mani e ride. “È tuo fratello maggiore, non il mio” si difende e Raven ruota gli occhi e si guarda intorno per vedere quante altre persone devono bere Coca-Cola in un pub inglese. Inglese. In Inghilterra. Posto in cui ha raggiunto l'età per bere veramente molto tempo fa. Si sposta una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e prende il bicchiere che gli porge il barista con un sorriso. Charles sembra abbastanza soddisfatto di se stesso., quindi si gira completamente verso Erik, che alza gli occhi verso il soffitto e continua a ridere. “Si può sapere cosa stiamo festeggiando?” gli chiede avvicinandosi al suo orecchio e Charles annuisce a ritmo della musica intorno a loro, prima di rispondere.  
  
“La vita?” gli chiede con una risata. “Il fatto che le due persone che più amo al mondo sono vive e vegete? O qualcosa di abbastanza sdolcinato che comunque non vuoi sapere, non lo so.”  
  
“Festeggiare che siamo tutti e tre vivi?” chiede ancora Erik, con le labbra attaccate al suo orecchio. “Quello non dovrebbe essere il minimo?”  
  
Charles si allontana da lui e inclina la testa, con un sorriso che gli fa capire quanto non sia il minimo. Poi si gira verso il bancone, dà una pacca a Raven, che lo fulmina con lo sguardo e che alza le mani in aria e se ne va via con la sua Coca-Cola, mentre Charles comincia a bere e Erik lo segue senza fare altre domande.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**[1962]**  
  
Charles rimane in piedi davanti all'infermiera che lo osserva dai suoi capelli bagnati, che cadono all'ingiù per colpa della pesantezza dell'acqua, alle sue scarpe, che sarebbero dovute essere asciutte, ma che sono umide per colpa dei suoi piedi bagnati. Cerca di sorridere, mentre gli passa una penna e si sente un po' giudicato, ma non può andare da nessun'altra parte, quindi si muove nervosamente nelle sue scarpe umide e mal messe e abbassa lo sguardo verso il foglio.   
  
“Basta,” tira su col naso e si passa il dorso della mano sul labbro superiore, “che io scriva i dettagli della mia assicurazione, giusto?” chiede goffamente, cercando di non concentrarsi sulle gocce che continuano a cadere dai suoi capelli verso il foglio e a terra.   
  
L'infermiera, una signora minuta con un cappellino in testa e le labbra colorate da un rossetto rosa delicato, annuisce lentamente e lui riflette il suo movimento. “Il tuo amico è sveglio, se vuoi andarlo a vedere” lo informa, sistemando delle cartelle davanti a lei nel tentativo vano di non fissare il ragazzo, che tira di nuovo su col naso.   
  
“Oh, sì, certo” risponde lui, guardandosi intorno velocemente. “Quindi sta bene. Se posso visitarlo, vuol dire che sta bene.”  
  
“Penso che l'unico problema che ha in questo momento il signor,” l'infermiera alza un sopracciglio e controlla quello che Charles è riuscito a scrivere negli ultimi secondi, che non è molto, a dirla tutta, “il tuo amico deve essere il freddo dovuto alla vostra nuotata nel lago. A Dicembre.” Inclina la testa, per poi scuoterla lentamente e indicargli la camera in cui avevano portato l'altro ragazzo e Charles segue con lo sguardo il suo dito e annuisce, non sentendosi pienamente in sé. In un primo momento non capisce nemmeno cosa lei stia cercando di fare e si limita a sbattere le palpebre. “La camera è da quella parte. La 116B” chiarisce lei e fa una smorfia con le labbra.  
  
Charles rimane fermo a guardarla per qualche altro secondo, prima di esclamare un: “Oh!” Alza le sopracciglia e dà un passo nella direzione indicata, prima di tornare indietro, lasciare la penna e fare un cenno con la testa. “Grazie” mormora, iniziando ad andare verso la stanza e poi torna di nuovo indietro e prende la penna, ruotando gli occhi a causa della sua sbadataggine. “Per riempire il...”  
  
L'infermiera fa un gesto vago con la mano, per far sì che lui continui a camminare e andare da quello che lei ha definito suo amico. In realtà non sa nemmeno come si chiama. Scrivere su quel foglio sembra un'impresa titanica e sta iniziando a venirgli un mal di testa insopportabile. ~~Come se sentisse perennemente qualcuno graffiare una lavagna o la lama di un coltello che viene affilata e lui non riesce a concentrarsi. Ma non riesce a farlo nel modo negativo del termine. Normalmente... normalmente non pensare è un bene. Normalmente le prova tutte per non dover pensare. Ma adesso.~~  
  
La stanza 116B è veramente la prima stanza del corridoio e Charles bussa alla porta, prima di entrare, ma non riceve nessuna risposta. Deglutisce e stringe il modulo che tiene in mano, prima di bussare di nuovo e non ricevere di nuovo nessuna risposta. Decide di entrare. Se comunque il ragazzo sta dormendo, sicuramente non gli darà fastidio. Charles deve solo controllare che stia bene e venire a sapere il suo nome, sai, per poter pagare le cure. Quindi tira giù la maniglia, fa entrare prima la testa e sospira quando vede il ragazzo con una garza sulla testa e un broncio, seduto sul letto, come se fosse un prigioniero. Charles alza un sopracciglio. Okay, almeno sembra star bene.  
  
“Ciao,” inizia, scuotendo la mano per salutarlo. “Ciao, ~~sono il tipo che ti ha investito.~~ ” Entra lentamente nella stanza e sospira perché una sensazione di tepore maggiore di quello che c'era nel corridoio lo avvolge e si rende conto che era qualcosa di cui aveva veramente bisogno. “Ti ho anche salvato la vita, però” continua, infilando le mani nelle tasche della giacca. “Sono Charles, comunque.”  
  
Il ragazzo alza lo sguardo su di lui e lo studia irritato. Si sistema sul letto e torna a guardare il vuoto davanti a lui. Charles prende un respiro profondo e annuisce a se stesso, decidendo di sedersi su una sedia pieghevole che hanno lasciato nella stanza e concentrarsi di nuovo sul foglio da compilare. Sente il sedere umido e non capisce per quale motivo. Le mutande, giusto, okay. Non ha avuto il tempo di togliersele prima. Si stropiccia un occhio con la mano aperta e porta le mani gelide sulla fronte per alleviare un po' il suo mal di testa, ~~che non capisce se viene dal dopo-sbornia o dal suo continuo rimuginare~~. Lo odia.  
  
“Beh, sì, vedi avrei bisogno di te. ~~Capisco che tu mi voglia tenere il broncio per un po~~ ', ma mi aiuterebbe sapere alcune cose per compilare questo,” alza il modulo che gli ha dato l'infermiera e poi arriccia le labbra. “Ci sono delle domande che sono davvero molto difficili. Ad esempio il tuo nome. Davvero molto difficile da scoprire. E non lo posso chiedere alla signora qua fuori, perché per qualche ragione credono che ti conosco e non so per quale motivo non l'ho corretta.” Cerca di sorridere, ma il ragazzo non gli dedica nemmeno un'occhiata veloce. Si lecca le labbra e sospira. “Okay” mormora a se stesso. “Vuol dire che devo, non lo so, indovinare il tuo nome?”  
  
Il ragazzo ruota gli occhi e si gira verso di lui, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e i lati delle labbra verso il basso. “Avresti dovuto lasciarmi lì” sibila e Charles ha questa sensazione che questo dovrebbe intimidirlo in qualche modo. Invee sbatte le palpebre due volte e inclina la testa.  
  
“Sarebbe questo il tuo nome?” gli chiede con un'espressione seria. Poi lentamente, un sorriso gli fiorisce sulle labbra e vede il ragazzo aggrottare le sopracciglia in una confusione che imparerà presto a riconoscere. “Ehi, non sono una persona che giudica.”  
  
Il ragazzo ruota gli occhi e posa la schiena sui cuscini, con uno sbuffo irritato. “Ti avevo detto di lasciarmi lì” ripete e incrocia le braccia e le sue sopracciglia si aggrottano un altro po'.   
  
Charles lo osserva, poggiando sulle ginocchia il modulo e la penna. Vede la mascella serrata e gli occhi che non cercano nessuna forma umana. Vede le gambe tese, che non sembrano essere per niente rilassate, come le sue spalle. E pensa di aver capito. “C'è qualcuno che devo chiamare per far sapere che stai bene?” chiede col tono più neutro che riesce a trovare nel suo repertorio. Quando la risposta del ragazzo è un'altra occhiataccia annuisce lentamente a se stesso. “Posso tornare alle domande più difficili. Come il nome” sospira, sistemandosi sulla sedia.   
  
Il ragazzo ruota ancora gli occhi e Charles scrolla le spalle.  
  
“Ehi,” dice, “ho appena discusso la mia tesi per il dottorato. Ho tutto il tempo del mondo.”  
  
“Erik,” sbuffa lui in risposta. “Mi chiamo Erik Lehnsherr.”  
  
“E abbiamo una risposta alla prima domanda” gioisce con un sorriso verso Erik, che si stringe ancora un po' più in se stesso. “Ti devo avvisare che le domande diventano sempre più strane” continua lui mentre scrive nome e cognome sul modulo. “Qui chiede se hai hai un gatto e non so cosa centri con quest'incidente, ma va bene. Chiede anche se hai mai abbracciato qualcuno. Non so cosa centri nemmeno questo.”  
  
“Perché dovrebbero chiedermi perché ho mai abbracciato qualcuno?” chiede Erik, avvicinando il busto a Charles, che gli sorride divertito, togliendogli da sotto il naso il modulo.  
  
“Qui chiedono anche se ti sei mai fatto mettere un olio abbronzante,” continua lui, alzandosi dalla sedia e quindi allontanandosi definitivamente perché lui non riesca a leggere quello che lui si sta ovviamente inventando, “o se te la sei mai fatta mettere.” Fa l'occhiolino ed Erik aggrotta le sopracciglia, inginocchiandosi sul materasso e cercando di alzarsi in piedi. “Oh, così tante volte?” chiede ridendo Charles.  
  
“Non ci credo.”  
  
“Questo non vuol dire che non puoi rispondere.” Fa finta di pensare sul modulo, con la penna sulle labbra. “Chiede anche se sei un feticista dei piedi.” Arriccia le labbra e alza lo sguardo verso Erik, che lo guarda con un misto di confusione e sorpresa, pronto a scendere dal letto per avere la certezza che sono tutte domande inventate. “A questa non devi per forza rispondere.”  
  
“Non c'è nessuna di queste domande, vero?” chiede lui, con i piedi a penzoloni e un'ombra di sorriso sul viso, che fa sorridere anche Charles.  
  
“No” gli risponde, andandosi a sedere vicino a lui e mostrandogli il modulo. È ancora umido, al contrario di Erik che ha un camice dell'ospedale. “Mi serviva soltanto il tuo nome. Tutto il resto sono numeri dell'assicurazione e cose del genere. Basta che tu metta una firma accanto alla mia e potrò pagare ~~per averti investito e~~ per le cure in ospedale.”  
  
~~“Non scrivere che mi hai investito”~~ dice Erik con un'espressione neutra, indicando con l'indice la domanda nel modulo. “Scrivi soltanto che mi hai salvato dall'annegamento.”  
  
~~Charles aggrotta le sopracciglia e sbatte velocemente le sopracciglia. “Per quale motivo non dovrei scrivere che ti ho investito? Guarda, non ti devi preoccupare dei soldi, va bene? Ne ho quanti ne vuoi e non è un problema ripagarti, anche perché secondo i medici che cosa ha causato la ferita alla testa?” Questa volta è lui ad essere confuso, mentre Erik scuote la testa. “No,-io devo scrivere che ti ho...”~~  
  
~~“Pensano che io abbia battuto la testa contro una pietra” gli risponde bloccando la mano che tiene la penna. “E non lo faccio certamente per te. Lo faccio per me.”~~  
  
~~Charles studia la sua espressione e poi abbassa lo sguardo lentamente. Mette insieme i puntini e poi annuisce ancora. È giovane, lo sa che è giovane, ma non per questo non capisce certe cose. “Va bene” gli dice.~~ “Va bene. Mi hanno dato il permesso di rimanere con te finché non vieni dimesso. E come ti ho detto ho veramente molto tempo.” Sorride. “Posso continuare a farti domande del test di purezza che fanno ai militari, se vuoi.”  
  
“Non lo voglio.”  
  
“Hai mai infranto una promessa?” chiede Charles con un sorriso e lo guarda mentre ruota gli occhi ancora una volta e si sistema sul letto. “Hai mai chiamato una linea rossa?”  
  
  
  
  
  
**[1982]**  
  
~~Charles si alza dal letto e guarda alle sue spalle Erik, che lo osserva placidamente, con l'espressione più serena che gli ha visto indossare negli ultimi dieci anni. “Dei tornare dai tuoi adorati allievi” lo prende in giro, con la voce roca e un sorriso sulle labbra.~~  
  
~~Charles gli lancia un'occhiata veloce, sorridendo debolmente e infilandosi le scarpe ai piedi con fare goffo, perché il tempo passa e lui ancora non riesce a vestirsi velocemente. “E tu devi sparire” gli risponde giocosamente, afferrando da terra la sua camicia bianca e infilandosela. “Questa volta senza neanche mangiare tutti i cereali. Raven si è resa conto dell'ultima volta che sei stato qui proprio per quello, lo sai?”~~  
  
~~“Raven è una ragazza sveglia.”~~  
  
~~“Al contrario di me” mormora a bassa voce Charles, passandosi una mano sul viso e spostando un ciuffo dei suoi capelli dalla fronte. Si butta a sedere sul letto e poi poggia le dita sulle labbra, probabilmente cercando di rimettere in ordine gli eventi che lo hanno portato a quel preciso istante. “Non posso nascondere un fuggitivo in casa mia” borbotta, accarezzandosi la fronte.~~  
  
~~Erik si alza a sedere e gli bacia leggermente la spalla. Charles si gira per poterlo guardare e poi guarda l'ora e sospira, alzandosi in piedi e scuotendo la testa.~~  
  
~~“A quanto pare posso” borbotta a se stesso, uscendo dalla stanza.~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**[1962]**  
  
Erik non deve rimanere in ospedale per molto tempo. Dicono che, alla fine, l'unico motivo per cui deve rimanere lì è per essere sicuri che non abbia nessuna concussione, e per controllare che le sue funzioni cognitive siano nella norma. Charles era semplicemente una piccola complicazione per le infermiere, che fermava, poggiandosi sul letto di Erik e facendo gli occhi dolci a tutte le infermiere che venivano a controllare i parametri vitali di Erik. Erik che non è per niente una buona spalla, ma che è veramente molto divertente da avere intorno durante le sue mosse.   
  
Erik non ha chiamato nessuno, e nessuno ha cercato Erik.   
  
Charles infila le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, mentre il ragazzo si cambia velocemente negli abiti che Charles è andato a prendere in un negozio non troppo lontano, insieme a dolcetti e patatine fritte, perché potrà anche essere legalmente un adulto, ma non lo è veramente. Non secondo Raven, che spera stia bene, ora che pensa, visto che non la sente dalla mattina del giorno prima. “Ti posso accompagnare ovunque tu debba andare. Te l'ho detto che ho veramente molto tempo libero.” Si è appena ricordato di Raven e l'ha appena dimenticata. Ugh. Che razza di fratello maggiore è? “O potresti anche passare questa notte da me.” Così prende due piccioni con una fava.   
  
Erik si gira verso di lui e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Perché?” chiede con una punta di sospetto.  
  
“Ho una sorella minore che...” Si blocca quando Erik assottiglia lo sguardo e fa una smorfia. “È da ieri che non la vedo e non so come contattarla.” Scrolla le spalle. “Così prenderei due piccioni con una fava.” È divertente perché lo ha pensato qualche secondo fa ed è riuscito a mettere la frase in una conversazione. “Casa mia sarebbe sempre aperta, per te.”  
  
Cala il silenzio nella stanza e Charles arriccia le labbra. Si guarda intorno e ricorda che intorno ad Erik non c'è nessuno. Che gli ha chiesto di non salvarlo. Che pensa di aver capito molte cose, anche se Erik non gli ha risposto alla maggior parte delle domande. Quindi, mentre Erik lo osserva, lui si muove sul posto e si guarda le punte delle scarpe.   
  
“Vorrei solo farti sapere che non sei solo.”  
  
Erik scuote la testa e si abbottona la camicia alla base del collo. “Lasciami in pace” mormora, scuotendo la testa e Charles si cerca nelle tasche un biglietto e quella penna che non ha mai dato indietro all'infermiera e scrive l'indirizzo di casa sua ad uno sconosciuto che ha incontrato otto o nove ore prima. Gli lascia il biglietto nelle mani e aspetta che Erik mantenga il suo sguardo, prima di parlare, cosa che gli dà il tempo di appoggiare la mano sulla sua spalla e abbozzare un sorriso.  
  
“Non lo buttare” gli sussurra. “Erik, non lo buttare. E se succederà qualcosa, sai dove trovarmi, va bene?” Inclina la testa e lo vede ruotare gli occhi e ritirarsi dal suo tocco. Quindi annuisce a se stesso e l'unica cosa che spera è che quello che gli ha appena detto sia servito a qualcosa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**[2017]**  
  
“Sei noioso” cantilena Tony, muovendo solo i suoi cavalieri sulla scacchiera. Erik aggrotta le sopracciglia e si ritrova a pensare che Tony ha memorizzato il modo di Charles di giocare e adesso lo sta usando contro di lui. Non sta giocando contro Tony Stark. Sta giocando contro Charles.  
  
“Tuo marito ci sta guardando dalla finestra.”  
  
Tony si gira verso la scuola e fa una piccola smorfia. “Sì, sarebbe stato strano se non lo avesse fatto.” Torna a guardare la scacchiera. “Una delle cose divertenti che Charles dice di te è che non torni mai. Insomma. Racconti senza censure questa volta?”  
  
“Cosa vuoi censurare della vita di Charles? Non ha mai fatto nulla di sbagliato in vita sua. Quando ha fatto cose che potevano non essere condivise, oh, io ricordo di aver sempre capito.” Fa una piccola pausa e non sa che scacco usare. “Charles non si è mai sporcato le mani come noi.”  
  
Tony sbatte lentamente le palpebre e si toglie le pellicine ai lati delle unghie, come aveva smesso di fare qualche mese fa. “È per questo che non sei mai rimasto?”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**[2017]**  
  
“Che profumo usi?” chiede Tony, prima di muovere il cavaliere, con la guancia posata sulla mano e lo sguardo decisamente annoiato. “Perché tenere legato Charles per così tanto tempo? Ci vuole un trucco.”  
  
Erik scuote la testa e continua a guardare la scacchiera davanti a loro. “Tu hai un trucco?” chiede di rimando, inclinando la testa verso la scuola di Charles e Tony alza un lato delle labbra.  
  
“Mostro il peggio di me. Poi le persone se ne vanno e io rimango solo.”  
  
“Quello è anche il mio profumo” commenta Erik, muovendo il suo pezzo di scacchi, con fare lento, e vede Tony ridere un po' e si rende conto che hanno lo stesso oscuro senso dell'umorismo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**[1982]**  
  
  
  
Charles apre la porta di casa e poi chiude gli occhi come se fosse stato colpito da un pugno in pancia. “Tu non dovresti essere qui” mormora, passandosi una mano sul viso, che viene nascosto da questa e dalla frangia di capelli troppo lunghi per i gusti di Erik. Sbadiglia e si sposta sulla soglia della porta per far passare Moira e farla entrare. È ancora in pigiama e si passa una mano sotto la maglietta per grattarsi la pancia. “Mi dispiace per il disordine” borbotta, seguendola per la casa. “Ma con i preparativi per l'apertura della scuola è un disordine continuo. Non capisci quante persone girano per queste mura” continua, fermandosi quando lei si ferma dal camminare, e poi dedicandole un sorriso assonnato.  
  
“Tu sai perché sono qui” dice lei, posando le mani sui fianchi e girandosi verso di lui.  
  
Charles aggrotta le sopracciglia e lancia uno sguardo alla sua casa in via di ristrutturazione. Poi torna a guardare Moira. “Per i muratori?” chiede scherzosamente. “Perché alcuni di loro hanno dei bicipiti che...”  
  
“Charles.”  
  
“Sto solo apprezzando il loro corpo. Questo non vuol dire che li rendo oggetti. Alcuni di loro sono anche fantastiche persone con cui fare due chiacchiere e so benissimo che...”  
  
“ _Charles_.” Moira scuote la testa e dà un passo verso di lui. Ha l'espressione più tradita che Charles le abbia mai visto indossare. Prende un respiro che però viene fuori spezzato e scuote la testa. “Dov'è lui?”  
  
Charles aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Lui?” ripete. “In cui lui è...?”  
  
Moira sospira e scuote la testa, passandosi le dita sotto la frangia. Sembra soltanto essere tanto triste, quando le sue dita incontrano altre dita e il suo sguardo si alza su di lui uno sguardo che non cambia da poco prima. “Mi avevi promesso che non mi avresti mai mentito” lo accusa, in un sussurro che Charles riesce appena a sentire. “Mi avevi promesso che qualsiasi cosa succeda, l'unica persona a cui non avresti mai mentito, sarei stata io.”  
  
“Io non so di cosa tu stia parlando.”  
  
“Quindi non sai che Erik è scappato di prigione” replica lei, sarcasticamente. e Charles sbatte le palpebre e le sue labbra formano una perfetta o, prima che lui si giri verso l'interno della sua casa e corruga la fronte. “Charles, per favore.”  
  
“Moira” inizia lui, prendendole le mani in una stretta che nonostante tutto, risulta rassicurante, quasi liberatoria. “Non nasconderei mai Erik in casa mia. Lo sai. Non dopo...” Scuote la testa e non finisce la frase. Mantiene invece lo sguardo di Moira, che si morde le labbra e non sembra essere completamente convinta da quello che dice, ma poi Charles fa quella sua espressione ferita, quella sua espressione triste che ha tutte le volte che qualcuno nomina Erik, dopo quella notte al pub. Ed è questo a convincerla.   
  
Gli posa una mano sulla guancia e posa la sua fronte su quella di lui, per poi abbracciarlo. “Stai attento, va bene?” gli dice. “Ti prego. Se vieni a sapere qualcosa, vieni da me, va bene?”  
  
“Da chi altro potrei andare?” chiede Charles con un sorriso triste. Poi scrolla le spalle. “Vuoi una tazza di tè?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**[1964]**  
  
Raven alza lo sguardo, smettendo di leggere il suo libro, prima di guardare Erik che gira per la sala, con le dita ad accarezzare le copertine sugli scaffali, senza che nessuno gli dica niente.Lei sospira e accavalla le gambe, tornando a concentrarsi sul libro e ruotando teatralmente gli occhi.   
  
“Perché sei sempre qui?” chiede con voce monotona ed Erik gira la testa verso di lui, sogghignando. “Non hai una casa?”  
  
“Dovrei farti la stessa domanda.”  
  
Raven assottiglia lo sguardo e si alza in piedi, abbandonando sul divano il libro che stava sicuramente fingendo di leggere, e incrocia le braccia, in un chiaro segno di chiusura, come piace sempre ricordare a Charles, e un'espressione che dovrebbe essere irritata, ma che sembra diventare soltanto un piccolo broncio di una bambina abbastanza viziata. “Io ci vivo qui” risponde lei, per poi mordersi via dalle labbra altre parole che probabilmente le stanno uscendo fuori dalle labbra. “Al contrario di te” riesce a tirar fuori prima di stringere i pugni e buttarsi di nuovo a sedere sul divano.   
  
“Charles mi ha detto che posso venire qui ogni volta che ne ho bisogno, non ti ricordi di questo?” chiede andandosi a sedere accanto a lei sul divano, per inclinare leggermente la testa, in un invito a rispondere.  
  
Raven ruota di nuovo gli occhi. “Charles adora collezionare cani randagi.”  
  
“Non dovresti considerarti un cane randagio, Raven,” risponde lui con un un tono falsamente gentile. Poi sorride e anche lei sorride di rimando con un'espressione plastica.   
  
“Smettila di usare mio fratello per qualsiasi cosa tu lo stia usando.”  
  
Erik sbuffa e poi scuote la testa. “Dì a tuo fratello di smetterla di seguirmi ovunque, allora” le risponde, mantenendo il suo sorriso falso, mentre lei serra la mascella e torna a prendere il libro che aveva abbandonato pochi secondi prima.   
  
“Non hai detto che non lo stai usando” borbotta, abbassando lo sguardo e aprendo il libro. Tira su i piedi sul cuscino del divano, nonostante abbia ancora le scarpe addosso e alza un lato del labbro superiore, in segno di disprezzo, che è stato però mitigato dall'anno della loro conoscenza. “Te ne rendi conto, vero?”  
  
Erik sbuffa una risata che Raven non riesce nemmeno a vedere, mentre poggia il mento sulla sua mano chiusa e guardando verso la finestra. Charles dovrebbe tornare in pochi minuti, ha detto qualcosa sul dover andare all'università per incontrarsi con qualche studente. Non ha dato nessun altro dettaglio. A volte sembra scomparire, quando Erik non riesce a vederlo. A volte. Erik entra nel panico non vedendolo. Ha paura che scompaia. E allora si ripete le parole che gli ha detto la prima volta che si sono incontrati, nella speranza che non scompaia dalla sua testa.  
  
Sogghigna verso Raven, che ruota gli occhi ancora una volta e si ripete: _sto venendo a salvarti_.  
  
“Sei la persona più disgustosa che io abbia mai incontrato nella mia vita.”  
  
“Non è quello che hai detto la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati.” Alza le sopracciglia e Raven ringhia.  
  
_Casa mia sarebbe aperta per te._  
  
“Ero una ragazza giovane e inesperta. E un'idealista” ribatte lei. “Un po' quello che è ancora Charles.” Sposta una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio ~~. “E quello che fate, quello che lo stai spingendo a fare, io lo so, è illegale.” Si morde le labbra. “Che sia giusto oppure no che sia illegale, beh, non è qualcosa che io posso dire ma, Erik, non mettere nei guai mio fratello.”~~  
  
_Voglio solo farti sapere che non sei solo._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**[1982]**  
  
Raven gira per la casa senza pantaloni, principalmente perché può andare in giro senza pantaloni e Charles alza la tazza per salutarla, mentre alcuni lavoratori cercano di non guardarli fare colazione, lei senza pantaloni, lui senza maglietta e con i capelli arruffati.  
  
Raven non si siede nemmeno, appoggia i gomiti sul tavolo e poi si allunga per afferrare la tazza di caffè di Charles che sospira, prima di girarsi verso il piano cottura e afferrare una seconda tazza e le lancia un'occhiata serena, mentre lei beve il caffè tirando indietro la testa, come se fotte uno shot, e poi gli prende la seconda tazza dalle mani.   
  
Charles ride a se stesso, sistemandosi sulla sedia e grattandosi la testa, arruffandoli quindi un po' di più. “Dormito bene?” chiede.  
  
Raven si guarda intorno, ignorando il rumore dei carpentieri, e sbadiglia. Tira su le braccia e poi torna a posare i gomiti sul tavolo di marmo, prima di sospirare e mantenere un contatto visivo diretto. “Mancano i Cheerios” dice, prima di distogliere lo sguardo per guardare la sua tazza, che ormai è vuota. Gliela passa per farla riempire un'altra volta e Charles ruota gli occhi.   
  
“I Cheerios?”  
  
“Li ho comprati mesi fa, quando ci sono venuti a trovare i Summers. Con tutti quei bambini. Ma nessuno di noi li mangia, quindi erano rimasti là.”  
  
Charles sbatte le palpebre lentamente. “Allora perché pensi che i Cheerios non ci siano più? Magari stanno nella credenza, come tutto il resto.”  
  
Raven scuote lentamente la testa. “Stavo pensando,” dice mentre Charles riempe la tazza e poi la fa scivolare verso di lei sul tavolo, “che erano i preferiti di Erik. Nel senso. So che sembra strano, ma in quel periodo in cui ha praticamente vissuto qui, abbiamo litigato su quali cereali comprare, perché lui adorava i Cheerios e tu gli davi tutto quello che voleva, quindi io volevo i Corn Flakes classici. Te lo ricordi?” La ragazza ride piano, ma il suo sorriso svanisce in fretta, mentre sbatte le palpebre verso il basso e si sistema i capelli dietro la spalla.   
  
Charles sospira con una leggerezza tale che Raven non se ne rende nemmeno conto. E infatti poi sorride e alza una spalla, come a chiederle che cosa vuole che lui risponda.   
  
~~Raven vorrebbe la verità. Pensa di meritarsela.~~  
  
Charles riempie la sua tazza di caffè e continua a bere tranquillamente, mentre lei serra la mascella e torna in camera sua. Non gli parla per tutta la giornata.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**[1987]**  
  
  
“Come vanno le gambe?” chiede Erik da dietro il vetro, con la cornetta premuta contro l'orecchio e Charles che prova a sorridere, mentre guarda veso il basso e poi verso di lui. “Qualche speranza?”  
  
Charles scrolla le spalle e lancia uno sguardo alla guardi carceraria che tiene lo sguardo fisso su di loro. Non può che sbuffare una risata e tornare a guardare davanti a lui. “Hanno paura che ti aiuti a scappare?”  
  
“Nah” risponde, ruotando gli occhi. “Hanno paura che ti possa fare male.”  
  
Charles ride al pensiero, Erik rimane a guardarlo con l'espressione di chi un po' di quella paura la condivide, ma non lo vuole dire ad alta voce. Guarda la sua sedia a rotelle, che compare dietro le sue spalle, che si intravedere a ogni movimento che fa.  
  
“Ti fanno ancora prendere le medicine?”  
  
“Sono venuto fino a qui perché ero io quello preoccupato, certo non tu.”  
  
“Tu sei un idiota” gli risponde seccamente, avvicinandosi al vetro perché i loro occhi possano essere il più vicino possibile, il più visibili possibile. “E un idealista. Le persone come te non sono pronte ad affrontare il mondo. Non importa la loro età.”  
  
“Sei solo troppo cinico.”  
  
“Sono in prigione.”  
  
“Solo perché sei stato latitante per quanto tempo.”  
  
“Sono in prigione perché ho fatto del male ad un uomo. E l'ho ucciso.”  
  
“Per legittima difesa.”  
  
“Non è vero.”  
  
“È vero.”  
  
Erik lo fulmina con gli occhi e intreccia le mani davanti al petto. Prende un respiro profondo scuote la testa. “Tu non puoi saperlo.” E la conversazione dovrebbe finire lì, ma lo vede, lo vede che vuole aprire la bocca e dire altro. “Ti fanno ancora prendere le medicine?”  
  
Charles sbatte lentamente le palpebre. “Ho un medico illuminato” risponde in un sospiro. “Non pensa che la mia sia una malattia. Pensa solo che io sia stupido.”  
  
“È un dottore intelligente.”  
  
“È Hank.”  
  
“È sempre stato un ragazzo abbastanza intelligente” risponde lui e c'è un sorriso che dovrebbe essere diverso, un po' fiero, un po' triste, un po' solo. “Solo che non gliel’ho mai voluto dire in faccia. Quindi adesso è un dottore? Pensavo che passasse la sua vita a giocare con fiaschette e non avere ragazze.”  
  
“Sono un po' offeso.”  
  
“Tu andavi anche ai pub a bere.”  
  
“Ora sono decisamente offeso.”   
  
Erik sorride e Charles inizia a giocare con la sedia a rotelle, come se fosse la cosa più naturale da fare per una persona nella sua posizione. Gli sorride. “Non volevo offenderti, davvero.”  
  
“Sì, sì lo so.”  
  
“Non saresti dovuto venire qui.”  
  
“So anche questo, sai?”  
  
Erik sospira lanciando uno sguardo alle sue mani, intrecciate tra loro contro la cornetta, in una posizione irreale, quasi caricaturale. “Ti avevo chiesto di non venirmi a trovare.”  
  
“Sì, ma sai anche che non mi puoi dire quello che devo fare. Come io non posso dirlo a te.” Charles si guarda intorno e si morde il labbro inferiore. “Motivo per cui siamo qui, giusto?”  
  
“Ed eppure, amico mio, non c'è nulla che non farei per te.”  
  
“Basta non chiederlo” ride Charles ed Erik accenna un sorriso e lo guarda dall'altra parte del vetro. Lui che può camminare e non può andare da nessuna parte in questo mondo, ha tolto la possibilità di andare ovunque nel mondo alla persona che più ama, bloccandoli entrambi in un limbo in cui nessuno dei due vuole veramente vivere. “Pensa che manchi anche a Raven.”  
  
“Ricevo le sue lettere in cui minaccia di staccarmi la testa appena uscito di prigione ogni settimana con lo stesso affetto.”  
  
Charles sbuffa una risata. “Compra sempre i tuoi cereali preferiti. Spera che tu torni e ti ci strozzi, secondo quello che dice.”  
  
“Non ha mai passato la sua fase di ribellione.”  
  
“Se solo,” sospira Charles, “capisse a chi o cosa si sta ribellando, farebbe un favore a tutti.”  
  
“Beh, non ha mai provato ad ucciderti.”  
  
“Penso che questo invece sia uno dei comuni denominatori di tutte le persone che più ho amato in questo mondo.”  
  
Erik abbassa lo sguardo e serra la mascella. Sì. Sì. Immagina che sia qualcosa del genere, a quanto pare. Quindi annuisce.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**[1982]**  
  
~~“Charles, sta lì” grida Erik, alzando la mano aperta e Charles si blocca sul posto, sbattendo i suoi occhi, e cercando di capire che cosa stia succedendo, mentre Erik posa il dito sulle labbra, per fargli capire che deve fare silenzio. “A chi hai detto che ero qui?”~~  
  
~~“Sai benissimo che non ho detto a nessuno che eri qui.”~~  
  
~~“Charles,” Serra la mascella, muovendosi verso la finestra. “Sono circondato.”~~  
  
~~“Okay. Okay” Charles gli fa qualche cenno per fargli capire che deve stare calmo. Gli si avvicina, posandogli una mano sul petto e cercando di calmare il suo respiro. “Posso tranquillamente...”~~  
  
~~“No,” mormora Erik, scuotendo violentemente la testa. “Posso dire che io...”~~  
  
~~“Perché? N-non è così, non dovrebbe essere così, io...”~~  
  
~~C'è un boato, seguito da un rumore che sembra provenire da qualche tipo di megafono. Erik e Charles scattano sul posto. Erik vede Charles sbarrare ancora di più gli occhi e le sue dita tremare leggermente. Quindi prende un respiro profondo, mentre si inumidisce le labbra. Corre verso la cucina, a prendere un coltello e afferra per il braccio Charles, che non sembra capire che cosa stia succedendo, nonostante il cervello che si ritrova e i suoi dottorati e quella che lui chiama la sua falsa intelligenza da strada. “Non posso tornare in prigione” gli dice a bassa voce e Charles annuisce e capisce, perché lui ovviamente questo lo sa, _questo_ lo conosce. ~~  
  
~~Quindi deglutisce e alza le mani in aria, dopo aver aperto la porta ed essere sicuro che Erik lo veda, con la fronte corrugata e le parole pronte ad uscire dalle sue labbra, per fermarlo, perché non funzionerà, non lo deve fare. Charles non ha mai avuto a che fare con tutte queste cose, non sa come funzionano. Deve fermarlo adesso. Ma Charles gli dice: “Posso darti qualche secondo.” Ha il viso rivolto verso di lui e quel suo sorriso che vuole sempre dire che tutto andrà bene. Tutto andrà bene. Ma non è quello che succede. Quando la porta viene aperta, parte un colpo che colpisce Charles, che poco somiglia ad Erik, anche al buio, anche da lontano, ma questo non è il suo primo pensiero quando Charles cade a terra. Ci mette qualche momento ad elaborare, a capire che cosa sta succedendo e corre verso di lui, gli prende la testa e non sa perché lo hanno fatto, che cosa sia successo, non sa cosa dovrebbe fare mentre Charles stringe i pugni e grazie a Dio, grazie a Dio, non è morto. Sa che c’è qualcosa che non va, nota che non muove le gambe e pochi secondi prima invece le gambe le muoveva e adesso invece… È andato tutto troppo velocemente. Deve tornare a pochi secondi fa. Deve tornare a pochi minuti fa. Deve... Non riesce a respirare e poi riesce a farlo. E la sua mente è troppo lucida in un momento in cui dovrebbe essere annebbiata. C'è solo una cosa più importante di lui. C'è solo una cosa che non vorrebbe mai che succedesse.~~  
  
“Alza le mani ben in vista, Erik Lehnsherr” sente qualcuno gridare nel megafono e le mani di Charles sono ben aggrappate al suo maglione e sta per dire qualcosa, ma Erik scuote la testa e sospira. Alza le mani. Abbassa la testa.  
  
“Ti ho minacciato. Ho minacciato Raven. Volevo estorcerti soldi. È l'unico motivo per cui sono qui” borbotta ~~, mentre vede dei poliziotti iniziare ad andargli contro, coi visi nascosti dalla pistola e parole gridate che non sta ascoltando.~~  
  
~~Charles prova a dire qualcosa. Non riesce a dire niente, comunque. Erik ringrazia ogni giorno Dio anche per questo.~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**[2017]**  
  
“Charles era perfetto perché tu lo volevi perfetto o perché era perfetto?” chiede Tony, muovendo un pezzo dalla sua scacchiera. “Perché se è solo una tua idealizzazione, sinceramente ha più senso. Soltanto incontrandolo la prima volta, te lo giuro, avrei potuto fare una lista dei suoi difetti e appenderli sulla sua porta di casa. Oh. Aspetta. L'ho fatto.”  
  
“Eri un ragazzino viziato.”  
  
“E tu uno stupido. E Charles un sognatore. Una persona troppo buona. Su questo hai ragione. Lui era molto buono. Eppure.”  
  
Erik sospira ed è il suo turno di muovere. Tony inclina la testa e lancia uno sguardo alla scuola dietro le spalle del vecchio, che lo osserva con fare stanco.   
  
“Eppure aveva scelto te.”  
  
Erik non risponde e Tony ruota gli occhi.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**[2017]**  
  
“Te ne sei andato per proteggerlo, vero?” chiede ancora Tony, tamburellando le dita sul tavolo. “Perché secondo me sei quel tipo egoista che però poi si scopre che non è veramente egoista ma qualche tipo di anti-eroe. Lo dico soltanto perché Charles ha detto che io gli ricordavo te. E scusami, scusami tanto, ma a questo punto sto cercando qualcosa di positivo.” Arriccia le labbra. “Ma essere l'eroe dannato… ugh, non lo so se questo è veramente così tanto positivo. Troppo cliché, non trovi anche tu?”  
  
“Dovresti concentrarti sugli scacchi.”  
  
“Non c'è bisogno, ti ho in pugno.”  
  
Erik alza lo sguardo verso il ragazzo e per qualche secondo gli sembra di vedere davanti a lui Charles, coi capelli che gli cadono sugli occhi e il suo golfino. È un'allucinazione che trova il tempo che va, e appena sbatte le palpebre, non c'è più Charles davanti a lui, ma il più giovane degli Stark, che lo osserva con la solita espressione interrogativa che ha da quando lo ha incontrato la prima volta, quando era piccolo. “Le apparenze ingannano” lo avverte.  
  
Tony alza un sopracciglio e gli fa cenno di muovere. È il suo turno.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**[2007]**  
  
Non pensava sarebbe stato possibile, uscire di prigione. Sentire il sole sulla pelle senza dover pensare che questo è l'unico momento in cui lo potrà fare in una settimana o due e non può fare altro, non può fare se non sorridere quando sente il calore sulla pelle e poi la brezza che gli accarezza il naso. Sembra tutto molto più intenso di quello che ricordasse.   
  
La guardia carceraria apre il cancello ed Erik non si aspetta nessuno dall'altra parte a sorridergli o a guidarlo per portarlo a casa. Non ha una famiglia. Non ha amici. Non ha una casa. Ha avuto Charles. Ha Charles, a quanto pare, che lo aspetta con il suo solito sorriso gentile, accanto a Raven che non sembra essere invecchiata di un giorno, col suo broncio e le sue braccia incrociate, appoggiata su una macchina nera, che deve essere la loro.  
  
“Abbiamo saputo che hai vinto il tuo appello” lo saluta con un tono gentile dall'interno della macchina, con il viso che esce dal finestrino, e Raven ruota gli occhi, portandosi dietro l'orecchio un ciuffo dei suoi capelli adesso biondi, adesso rossi, lottando contro la corrente di vento che poco prima era riuscito ad apprezzare. Erik guarda verso il basso. Ha un Charles. Ha una Raven, a quanto pare. Si avvicina a loro, con quel poco che gli rimane di suo e non sa cosa dovrebbe dire, esattamente.   
  
“Almeno saluta” commenta Raven e Erik le lancia uno sguardo che non vuol dire niente, mentre Charles continua a sorridere. Santo cielo, lui sorride.  
  
“Non dovevate venire.”  
  
“Non c'è nessun motivo per cui non dovevamo venire” ribatte tranquillamente Charles, intrecciando le dita delle sue mani. “E comunque, nessuno dei due ha mai fatto quello che dici.”  
  
“E per un motivo” commenta Rave, staccandosi dalla macchina e facendo il giro per poter entrare e sedersi nel posto del pilota. “Se ti aspetti che ti apra la portiera, sbagli di grosso.”  
  
Erik scuote la testa, con un mezzo sorriso che lo accompagna mentre trova il suo posto in macchina. “Non sia mai.”  
  
“E, per la cronaca, voglio ancora che ti strozzi con un osso di pollo.”  
  
“Raven non vedeva l'ora di venirti a prendere” dice Charles, quando lei mette in moto, guadagnandosi un pugno sulla spalla e un'occhiataccia. “Ha detto anche che non vedeva l'ora che tu mangi i Cheerios che ha comprato appositamente per te.”  
  
“Perché li ho comprati vent'anni fa e spero che siano diventati un nuovo tipo di vita, che ti distrugga dall'interno.”  
  
Erik scuote la testa, e il suo sorriso, da mezzo, diventa pieno. “I Cheerios sono i miei cereali preferiti” risponde, poi si gira verso il finestrino e c'è il sole, e c'è il vento e ci sono Charles e Raven ed è finalmente libero.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**[1962]**  
  
  
“Sei venuto!” lo saluta alla porta Charles, con un sorriso, i capelli spettinati, un pantalone che sembra essere quello di un pigiama e un golfino. Il golfino sembra, misteriosamente, solo un golfino, molto normale per i suoi standard. Charles segue il suo sguardo verso il suo corpo e il suo sorriso si apre in una leggera risata. “Ah, sì, di solito non mi metto la maglietta, di prima mattina e scendo in pantaloni. Ma visto che mia madre mi ha traumatizzato nei pochi momenti in cui l'ho vista della mia infanzia...” Indica il suo golfino, per poi fargli spazio perché possa entrare in casa.   
  
Erik aggrotta le sopracciglia e si guarda intorno-  
  
C'è solo un motivo per cui è lì e il motivo è che non ha veramente nessun posto dove andare, _per adesso._ E ha bisogno di un posto in cui tornare, _per adesso_. Prima di andare e... prima di andare via. Sistema il borsone sulla spalla e lancia un'occhiata a Charles che gli sorride estasiato.   
  
“Puoi rimanere tutto il tempo che vuoi, sai? Non...” Si schiarisce la gola e alza le spalle. “Non ti metto nessuna fretta. Soprattutto non dopo... e puoi anche andartene quando vuoi. Voglio solo che tu sappia che questa casa è decisamente troppo grande soltanto per me e mia sorella. Quindi, sicuramente non dai nessun fastidio, okay?”  
  
“Rimarrò qui per poco tempo” risponde seccamente Erik, poi sospira quando vede il sorriso di Charles incrinarsi un pochino. “Non voglio che ti preoccupi per me.”  
  
“Va bene” risponde il ragazzo. “Già il fatto che tu ci abbia chiamati -la considero una specie di vittoria. Posso vivere con un compromesso.”  
  
“È quello che voi ricchi fate in continuazione, no? Vendere pezzi della vostra anima.” Erik gli dedica un sorriso sarcastico e Charles inclina la testa, prima di rispondere con un sorriso genuino, e dolce, che non dovrebbe essere la risposta a quello che Erik ha appena detto. Che probabilmente non dovrebbe essere la risposta a nulla di quello che esce dalla sua bocca.  
  
“Sì.” Il ragazzo alza una spalla. “Più o meno è tutto quello che facciamo.”  
  
Erik sbatte le palpebre e poi aggrotta le sopracciglia, prima di tornare a guardare verso il soffitto. “Cosa fai, di solito, per non annoiarti?” gli chiede, tornando a guardare verso di lui.  
  
Charles arriccia le labbra e alza una spalla. “Leggo, studio, faccio le mie ricerche.” Poi il suo sorriso si amplia da una parte del viso e alza le sopracciglia, come se gli stesse rivelando uno dei segreti più grandi della storia. Erik sorride per la tenerezza, ma non lo dirà mai ad alta voce. “Gioco a scacchi.”  
  
“Vieni proprio da un altro mondo tu, eh?” gli chiede e Charles ridacchia, prima di indicargli un corridoio che sembra venire da un altro tempo.  
  
Charles sembra davvero un angelo, in quel momento.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**[2007]**  
  
“Deve pur esserci un modo per convincerti a restare” dice Charles e ormai non ha più i capelli sulla faccia, o i suoi golfini di bambino ricco, che sono stati rimpiazzati da quegli orrendi maglioni natalizi che i suoi studenti gli regalano ogni anno.   
  
Passa una ragazza coi capelli rossi passa, coi suoi libri stretti al petto e saluta con un buongiorno, professore e Charles fa un cenno con la testa. Erik si lascia sfuggire un piccolo sorriso, prima di tornare con lo sguardo sulla scacchiera.  
  
“Sai benissimo che tu puoi farmi tutto quello che vuoi, amico mio” gli dice, muovendo uno dei suoi pedoni, sotto lo sguardo allibito dell'altro. E Charles sorride ma non dice nient'altro sull'argomento, forse troppo stanco di ripeterlo con sempre le stesse parole. O forse è semplicemente stanco in generale. C'è una costante dei periodi di tempo che passano insieme. La fine. La fine che arriva in modo brusco, che arriva con delle conseguenze gravi per tutti e due.   
  
“Mi piace pensare che il tempo passi,” inizia Charles, con il mento poggiato su una mano e lo sguardo fisso sui suoi scacchi, “ma che la speranza che noi due ci ritroveremo sotto quest'albero, o da qualche altra parte in questo mondo a giocare a scacchi.”  
  
“Un po' simbolico” risponde Erik, annuendo. “Gli scacchi neri contro gli scacchi bianchi. Gli angeli contro i demoni. Il bene contro il male. Il capitalismo contro tutto quello che non è il capitalismo. I ricchi contro i poveri.”  
  
“Oh, smettila.”  
  
“Ma che ne sai tu. Non ti è mai venuto nemmeno in mente di venire dall'altra parte” scherza, anche se il tono esce fuori un po' troppo amaro. Si morde il labbro e poi sospira.  
  
“Oh, smettila,” ripete Charles, ~~lanciando uno sguardo intorno a loro, prima di arricciare le labbra. “Tu hai ucciso un uomo per me e io non ho alzato un dito per fermarti.”~~  
  
Erik lo fulmina con lo sguardo e Charles alza una spalla, muovendo il suo cavallo e mangiando il suo pedone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**[1967]**  
  
“Scacco” annuncia Charles, sorridendo. “Matto” finisce e poi ride dell'espressione esasperata di Erik, che alza le mani in aria. “Che c'è? Ti senti sconfitto? Rovinato? Umiliato? Solo perché dovrai darmi ragione?”  
  
“Non ho intenzione di darti ragione.”  
  
“Cosa? Non puoi rimangiarti un patto, lo sai? Non puoi farlo!” protesta, portandosi una mano sulle labbra per non far vedere il suo sorriso è la sua conseguente risata. “D’ora in poi in questa casa non potrai mangiare altro che Cheerios. Anzi. Adesso potrò anche dire che sono i tuoi cereali preferiti. Davanti a me non potrai più fare colazione con nient’altro.”  
  
Erik sbuffa e risistema gli scacchi sulla scacchiera, lanciandogli, ogni tanto un’occhiata. “Stai eludendo il discorso” gli fa notare con tono calmo e Charles arriccia le labbra, prima di annuire a se stesso. “Te lo volevo solo far notare.”  
  
Charles assottiglia le labbra e imita il suo comportamento, risistemando gli scacchi e guardando verso il basso. “Io non credo che le persone siano cattive per natura” dice, senza guardarlo negli occhi, con una punta di qualcosa che sembra vergogna, o con qualcosa che sembra essere una richiesta di scuse al suo passato che non intende chiedere veramente scusa. “E sono sicuro che un giorno, un giorno non troppo lontano, io, te, Raven e tante altre persone potranno vivere nella totale libertà di essere quel che vogliamo essere.” Prende un respiro profondo, sistemandosi il maglione blu, che ad un certo punto sembra essere anche troppo piccolo. Erik lo osserva con un sorriso triste, ma non critico. Con un calore nel petto. “Viviamo in un decennio in cui finalmente si parla di diritti a tutti gli uomini e donne. Diritti veri. Diritto non solo di poter sopravvivere, ma vivere, con le stesse opportunità che io ho avuto...”  
  
“Tu li hai avuti perché ti sei nascosto e -...”  
  
“Io ho avuto dei privilegi che la maggior parte del mondo non ha potuto avere grazie alla mia semplice apparenza.” Il tono di Charles è severo, i suoi occhi si alzano finalmente per incontrare lo sguardo cinico di Erik e poi la sua espressione si addolcisce in un sorriso. “Sono stato fortunato. Sono fortunato e posso fare qualcosa con questa fortuna.”  
  
“L'omosessualità è considerata una malattia dai temperati e un'abominio dai più.”  
  
“E un giorno non sarà così.”  
  
“Chi te lo dice?”  
  
“Un giorno in questo mondo vivremo senza giudicare dal corpo che ci ritroviamo alla nascita, o dalle persone che amiamo.”  
  
“Chi te lo dice?”  
  
Charles si alza in piedi, solo per poi piegarsi, poggiandosi sul tavolo con una mano aperta e porgendosi verso Erik, che sbuffa, quando sente la sua mano calda sulla guancia, ma non lo spinge via. “Lo so”  
  
“Come lo sai?”  
  
Charles avvicina i loro visi quel tanto che basta perché le loro labbra si sfiorino, lasciandogli il ricordo di un tocco che cerca immediatamente, chiudendo gli occhi, con una tale delicatezza che non pensava mai nessuno avrebbe avuto nel toccarlo, nel baciarlo. È la prima volta che succede. La prima volta che Charles lo bacia e il momento sembra essere già passato, mentre apre gli occhi e si ritrova davanti gli occhi languidi che lo osservano come se fosse la cosa più preziosa in questo mondo.  
  
“Lo so” gli risponde Charles e torna a sedersi, come se non fosse successo niente, nonostante le punte delle sue orecchie siano diventate di un rosso brillante, che stona con la sua carnagione chiara. “Insomma,” continua, guardando la scacchiera, “un'altra partita?” chiede ed Erik sta per aprire la bocca per rispondere, quando il suo corpo decide di fare tutt'altro.  
  
E si ritrova in piedi, accanto a Charles che sbarra gli occhi e inizia a boccheggiare, balbettare qualche scusa che Erik non vuole sentire, quando si piega su di lui, posando un dito sotto il suo mento per alzarlo quel tanto che basta per poterlo baciare, non sfiorare le sue labbra, ma baciarlo come sente di dover fare da mesi, forse da anni e sente le mani dell'altro aggrapparsi al tessuto della sua maglietta e sospirare e i suoi muscoli rilassarsi sotto il suo tocco.   
  
Ha trascinato Charles all'Inferno, si dice.   
  
Complimenti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**[2007]**  
  
Moira lo osserva con una tristezza che prima non aveva, da lontano, con le braccia incrociate, mentre si appoggia a un tronco dei tanti, nel giardino della scuola di Charles.   
  
Sono veramente tanti ragazzi ad essere stati cacciati di casa dai genitori, per uno o per un altro motivo. Erik abbassa lo sguardo e sospira, dà un passo verso la donna, che però alza un braccio, con la mano aperta, facendogli capire che non gradisce la sua vicinanza. Alcune cose non cambiano, neanche quando passano molti decenni.   
  
“So che te ne andrai” inizia lei e alza un sopracciglio. “Solo che questa volta non sapremo dove sarai.”  
  
“Ho scontato la mia pena” risponde lui. Vorrebbe solo poter vivere la sua vita in una relativa normalità. E vorrebbe che la stessa normalità per Charles, per quanto questo sia possibile. “Sono un uomo libero.”  
  
Moira si schiarisce la gola e incrocia le caviglie, studiandolo dalla testa ai piedi, prima di annuire a qualche pensiero che ha in testa, ma che non ha voglia di condividere. Le donne che gravitano intorno a Charles, Raven, Moira e adesso anche Jean, sono donne che vedono la bruttezza del mondo là dove lui la nega, cercandone una giustificazione, un motivo di ammenda. Le donne di Charles, proteggono Charles, nonostante lui non se ne renda conto.   
  
“Se avessi lasciato che Charles parlasse, saresti stato un uomo libero in meno tempo” dice e la frase fa alzare un sopracciglio a Erik, che continua a mantenere il suo sguardo su di lei, senza mostrare alcuna debolezza.   
  
~~“E la sua reputazione sarebbe colata a picco, trascinando Charles in basso con me” risponde, prima di girare lo sguardo verso il cancello. Come sottofondo alla loro conversazione c'è soltanto il vociare dei ragazzini, il canto non così melodioso di uccelli che Erik non sa nominare, ma che gli sembrano essere nuovi, dopo tutto quel tempo rinchiuso in una cella. “Non potevo lasciarglielo fare.”~~  
  
~~“Ti ringrazio per non averglielo lasciato fare” dice Moira.~~  
  
~~“Non l'ho fatto per te.”~~  
  
La donna sbuffa una risata amara. Poi scuote la testa e alza il mento. “E dopo una prova di tale amore incondizionato, te ne vai?” chiede, con la testa inclinata in una fisica rappresentazione della sua domanda sarcastica. Erik torna a concentrare il suo sguardo su di lei, con un'espressione di muta neutralità.   
  
“Se io rimanessi qui, prima o poi colerei a picco” dice, “e porterei con me anche Charles.”  
  
Moira ruota gli occhi e fa un cenno seccato con le mani, prima di staccarsi dall'albero, voltare le spalle e poi andarsene, senza aggiungere una sola parola.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**[1969]**  
  
La musica intorno a loro è assordante e Erik riesce a pensare soltanto alle labbra di Charles, premute con tutta la passione, l'amore, la sua sfacciataggine e il suo sorriso, contro le sue, che di delicato hanno poco, che di beato hanno anche meno.   
  
Charles tiene le sue mani ai lati del volto e inciampa sui suoi piedi pur rimanendo fermo e Erik lo deve tenere in piedi, appoggiandolo al muro, cosa che fa ridere Charles e di conseguenza fa ridere anche lui.  
  
“Non sono ubriaco” gli biascica all'orecchio ed Erik ruota gli occhi, scuotendo la testa.   
  
“Certo certo” gli risponde e pensa a Raven che, ringraziando Dio, è tornata a casa quando ha visto che suo fratello aveva intenzione di mostrare a tutti la sua tolleranza all'alcol, che è tutta una leggenda inventata da lui, a quanto pare, ma la cosa non importa molto al momento, perché il suo respiro è caldo e preme contro l'orecchio di Erik, che non è nemmeno poi così lucido, probabilmente si è lasciato trascinare dall'entusiasmo di Charles. Come sempre. “Dobbiamo tornare a casa” gli sussurra e Charles ridacchia, ma annuisce.   
  
Almeno ha ancora un buon istinto di auto-preservazione. “Le giacche” biascica. E Erik sospira. Le giacche.   
  
Avrebbero dovuto tornare a casa nudi, col senno di poi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**[2007]**  
  
Charles gli sorride e Erik si sente debole e sul punto di abbandonare il suo piano di tornarsene in Germania per qualche anno, di rimanere al suo fianco per sempre e amarlo come non si sono potuti amare per molto tempo. Riprendere quel tempo perduto. Rimanere.  
  
Per questo prende un grosso respiro e sorride anche lui, alza le sue valigie, fa un cenno a Raven che alza un sopracciglio in saluto e dice: “Arrivederci, vecchio amico mio.”  
  
E il sorriso di Charles sembra vacillare, ma rimane lì. Ci sono le parole sussurrate, quel _rimani_ che finge di non ascoltare, quando si volta e se ne va via.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**[1969]**  
  
~~È un uomo decisamente troppo grosso e ha aggredito Charles, che non riesce nemmeno a stare sui suoi piedi, figuriamoci a rispondere ad un attacco. Questi sono dettagli che Erik nota dopo averlo spinto via. Prima ha notato che Charles stava tornando con le giacche, e poi ha notato del sangue dal labbro. Dicono che ha la testa calda e poi anche che sembra uno squalo. Ha attaccato appena ha visto il sangue. Charles stava solo cercando di rialzarsi. Ripeteva _non ne vale la pena_. Non ne vale la pena?~~  
  
~~Non aveva notato che il tipo aveva un coltello. Ma quando lo nota, dopo aver sentito un taglio sulla spalla, per lui è facile afferrarglielo, nonostante si ferisca al palmo della mano e poi colpisce, senza ricordarsi di non essere più in un luogo in cui la morte ti segue ad ogni passo, che è accettata dai più come qualcosa che un'altra persona può dare.~~  
  
~~L'uomo cade davanti a lui e c'è sangue un po' ovunque e Charles è in piedi, con il suo sangue che gli cade dal labbro gonfio e gli occhi sbarrati. E vuole correre verso l'uomo, cercare di capire se si può salvare, ma Erik alza il braccio e lo ferma, scuotendo la testa.~~  
  
~~Lo aveva dimenticato. Lo aveva dimenticato lo aveva dimenticato. Ha dimenticato.~~  
  
Cosa ci fa un uomo steso sotto di lui. Di cosa sono sporche le mani. Cos’è successo. Erik si guarda intorno e si rende conto che aveva lo sguardo annebbiato da una rabbia cieca che non lo ha fermato. C’è del sangue che scorre sotto di lui. E non è il suo.   
  
~~Tutti quegli anni con Charles gli avevano fatto perdere di vista quel che lui è, quel che lui riesce a fare. L'entusiasmo di Charles lo ha contagiato, di nuovo, e ha dimenticato il mondo in cui lui ha vissuto, e in cui dovrebbe continuare a vivere. “Va via, Charles” gli dice e Charles prende un respiro profondo, prima di iniziare a balbettare ed Erik vede le punte delle sue dita tremare violentemente. “Ti ho detto di andare via.”~~  
  
~~“No,” risponde lui, “no, possiamo... si può rimediare, era -era legittima e tu...”~~  
  
~~“Va via” ripete ancora una volta e alza il coltello pieno di sangue che aveva in mano, prima di alzare il mento.~~  
  
~~Charles sembra non riuscire a respirare, il sangue dell'uomo che lo aveva aggredito sembra continuare a uscire dal suo corpo e Erik dovrebbe essere triste, dovrebbe provare rimorso, dovrebbe sentire qualche cosa che gli dice di aver fatto la cosa più sbagliata del mondo, ma poi pensa che Charles è vivo e che sta bene. E questo vale la pena. Ma non sa se vuole dirglielo.~~  
  
~~“Posso testimoniare e...”~~  
  
~~“Vattene via” ripete Erik, stancamente. Charles viene da un mondo in cui queste cose non succedono. In cui un essere umano è sempre prima un essere umano, poi qualunque altra cosa. In cui c'è un rispetto idealistico, la promessa di un futuro migliore. Ecco. Questo non può toglierglielo. “Se sapranno di me e di te, a chi lasceranno Raven?” gli chiede e Charles avvicina le sopracciglia in un'espressione di dolore così intenso che lo sente anche lui, sente anche lui il suo dolore.~~  
  
~~“Non farmi... non puoi farmi scegliere.”~~  
  
~~“Non sono io che te lo sto chiedendo” risponde, poi alza il mento e guarda verso il basso, gli occhi aperti di un uomo che è stato pugnalato. No. Non pugnalato. Assottiglia lo sguardo. Lo ha praticamente sgozzato. “Vattene via.”~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**[2016]**  
  
“Tanto tempo a stare l'uno lontano dall'altro” ride Charles, quando Erik gli prende la mano tra le sue. Sorride leggermente. “Tanto tempo sprecato.”  
  
Erik sospira, abbassando lo sguardo con il petto appesantito dal senso di colpa. “Questa volta non credo di potermene andare, amico mio.”  
  
“Questa volta,” risponde con stanchezza Charles, “non penso di poter rimanere, amico mio.” Respira affannosamente e i ragazzi che ha accolto nella sua casa, i suoi studenti, sono stati lì, e aspettano di poter rientrare, poter tornare a parlare col loro adorato professore. “Ma un'ultima partita -penso che quella me la devi, dopo così tanto tempo.”  
  
Erik cerca di sorridergli. Charles gli stringe le mani.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**[2017]**  
  
“Beh, almeno tu sei ebreo e credi in un Aldilà, no?” Tony Stark non è mai stato conosciuto per la sua delicatezza o il suo tatto. Si gira verso la tomba di Charles Xavier. “Tu pensi che sia in un posto migliore. Io penso solo che sia morto. E anche lui, se fosse ancora qui, penserebbe soltanto che è morto. Non importa se è Natale, non importa nessuna festività. Charles è morto. Scacco.”  
  
Erik sospira e osserva la strategia del suo avversario, scuotendo la testa. “Charles era già un angelo sceso in terra” risponde. “Forse migliore dell'Arcangelo Gabriele.”  
  
“L'ho capito, sai?, perché non eri qui nei suoi ultimi anni. Perché, ovviamente tu pensi che tutto quello che fai è sbagliato e di portare solo disgrazia e dolore, no? Però, sai, non è una bella cosa piangere troppo su quello che ci è successo, su quello che abbiamo fatto. È decisamente inutile farlo.”  
  
“Parli per esperienza personale.”  
  
“Sono il te di Steve, non per dire niente, anche io ho fatto cose di cui non vado fiero. Ma poi ho rimediato. Tu puoi rimediare. Penso che con Charles tu non debba rimediare quasi niente perché, ugh, il tipo era completamente pazzo di te ma...” Si morde il labbro inferiore. “Voleva lasciare la sua scuola a te. E lo ha fatto. Possiamo anche dire che è stato il suo ultimo regalo di Natale.”  
  
Erik gli lancia uno sguardo che non è una risposta, solo una ricerca di qualche accenno di bugia nel suo sguardo. Non risponde.   
  
“Gli angeli non si sporcano le mani” continua Tony. “Lo facciamo noi per loro, sai?, è il nostro modo per proteggerli. Hai protetto Charles, allora proteggi tutti questi ragazzini che Charles voleva proteggere. Il mondo non è migliorato quanto Charles voleva, aiuta questi ragazzini a migliorarlo. È quello che ti ha chiesto. Il suo ultimo desiderio. E questo potrebbe essere il _tuo_ ultimo regalo di Natale...?”  
  
“A che serve? Non hai detto che alla fine lui è semplicemente morto?”  
  
Tony scrolla le spalle. “Ma tutto quello che ha costruito, anche grazie a te, non è morto.” Sbuffa. “Puoi decidere tu se lasciarlo morire.”  
  
Erik sospira pesantemente, mentre il suo sguardo cade sulla lapide di Charles. Lo ha deluso in molti modi. Ha deluso se stesso in molti modi. E c'è quel momento di silenzio che deve durare un'eternità, mentre pensa alla prossima mossa da fare, sulla scacchiera e in quel poco tempo che gli rimane di vita.


End file.
